jonandkatepluseightfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 3
Here are the eposide that in season 3 of the show. 18 "A Day At The Zoo" The Gosselins take a trip to the Pittsburgh Zoo, where the kids learn about the animals. 19* "Hit The Road" The Gosselins drive 19 hours to the most magical place on earth: Disney World. 20 "Cutting Room Floor" The second season concludes with never before seen clips from the family. 21 "Day In The Life" The third season kicks off with a look at the day in the life of the Gosselins. The twins are at school, Jon is at work, and Kate is left at home with the sextuplets. 22 "Twins Turn 7" The twins turn seven and Jon and Kate plan a dinner out for the Gosselin family to celebrate. 23 "Kate Hires A Nanny" Kate goes through the process of hiring the perfect nanny that can handle her large family. 24 "Potty Training The Boys" Jon and Kate potty train the boys. Later, Kate takes Collin and Leah to the eye doctor. 25 "Winter Preparation" Kate reorganizes the house in order to give the kids more room to play, and more space for their things. 26 "Family Photo Shoot" The family prepares to shoot their family photo. 27 "Kate's Wardrobe Makeover" Jon and Kate take a night to themselves so Kate can pick out a new wardrobe and Jon can get a new suit. 28 "Behind The Scenes Of Jon & Kate Plus 8" Take a look behind the scenes of the production of Jon & Kate Plus 8. 29 "Gosselin Family Christmas" It's Christmas time for the Gosselins. This includes baking cookies, making a gingerbread house, caroling, and opening presents! 30 "Plane Ride To Utah" The Gosselins head to the airport for their ski trip in Utah, but some complications arise and the kids get rowdy. 31 "Viewer F.A.Q." Jon and Kate answer viewer e-mails and questions. 32 "Gosselins Go Skiing" The Gosselins are in Utah to go skiing during a family vacation. Jon snowboards, the kids learn to ski, and Kate goes to the spa. 33 "Twins Get Musical" Cara gets a new piano and Mady gets a new violin. The twins both begin music lessons for their respective instruments and they put on a show for the family. 34 "Cooking With The Twins" The twins attend cooking class and bring their recipes home to try with Kate and the sextuplets all come down with the flu. 35 "Carpeting The House" Jon and Kate begin the process of recarpeting their house. 36 "Valentine's Day" The Gosselins celebrate Valentine's Day. 37 "Color Me Gosselin" 17 Jon and Kate take the kids to the Crayola Factory to see how crayons are made. 38 "Leah and Joel" Jon and Kate give each of the kids a "special day". In this episode, they both take Leah to "Bounce U" to bounce around and Jon takes Joel to "Hands On House", an interactive museum for kids. 39 "Hannah and Aaden" Jon and Kate take Hannah horse back riding for her "special day", but soon find out how shy she can be. Jon takes Aaden to a dairy farm to see the animals for his "special day". 40 "Alexis and Collin" Jon and Kate take Alexis to a reptile museum for her "special day", and Jon takes Collin to a train museum for his "special day". 41 "Cara's Day" Cara gets new roller blades and goes roller blading with Jon for her "special day". Kate meanwhile, lags behind because she doesn't skate. 42 "Mady's Day" Mady gets her ears pierced and lunch, just her and her parents, for her "special day". 43 "Games Gosselins Play" Mady and Cara show the viewers the games the Gosselin kids play. 44 "Oprah Here We Come" The Gosselins prepare to go to Chicago to be on the Oprah Winfrey Show. 45 "Household Chores" Jon and Kate create a chore list for the kids. The little ones don't seem to mind, but the twins have a different view. 46 "Gosselins Take The Stage" The kids plan on putting on a talent show, but when they realize the sextuplets don't have talents and can't learn ones quickly, they put on a fashion show for Jon and Kate instead. 47 "Jon & Kate's Special Day" Jon and Kate have their own "special day", where they get their teeth whitened and go out to dinner. 48* "Memorial Day Picnic" The Gosselins go to church and then head out to the park for a picnic and have ice cream for dinner. 49 "Discipline" Jon and Kate discuss disciplining their children. 50* "Jon's Hair Raising Experience" Jon and Kate leave the kids at home with Aunt Jodi and Uncle Kevin to go to California so Jon can get a hair transplant. e are the